Discovery
by Dr-Redsy
Summary: 1.Misconceptions are cleared with the appearance of a chav in his office in the wake of Harry's coma. 2. How they met 3. How he knew 4. What she thought Also on Ao3
1. Chapter 1

The sight of Professor Arnold's head exploding before the feed cut out was all Merlin had to go on. In the past month he had watched the feed hundreds of time, trying to decode it, hoping somewhat unrealistically that if he figured it all out from behind his desk, the man lying prone in the next room would wake up. For the hundredth time that day he cursed his friend Harry Hart for not handing over his passwords to his home feed, cursing him for being the recluse he was and not trusting anyone with the codes even if it wasn't him. Merlin resolved that once his friend had recovered he would take him out, find him a friend. And if that failed he would at least get the prick laid, he needed it.

The soft squeak of rubber on linoleum and gentle opening of his door alerted him to another presence. It stopped, scuffed slightly near the doorway before a voice joined the noise, "Hey guv, could you tell me where the hospital area is. You've rearranged since I was last here." It said confidently, though the undertone of nervousness was obvious. "Uh yeah it's-" Merlin looked up from his screen to the person he was addressing, "Who the hell are you? And how the hell did you get into my bloody office?" he said indignantly upon sighting the man standing by the door, clad in cap, puff jacket and winged sneakers. In response the person held up a key card, "through the front door bruv. Hospital?' he prompted again, obviously assuming that that was enough explanation. Zeroing in with his glasses Merlin read the card to say 'Galahad: Complete Access.' He stalked forward, snatching the card out of the boy's hand, "And where exactly did you get this?" before he could torture the answer out of the unknown an alarm went off on his computer. It was one he had recently installed alerting him that Harry was awake, "Stay here, I'll be right back." He said, marching out of the room. As he opened the door to the hospital, he was shoved over by the kid following him, despite his order, who then charged into the room and over to Galahad's bed.

After a few moments of shock at the audacity of this person's behaviour had passed did Merlin march into the room, which by this time contained an awake and surprisingly smiling Harry and the chav curled up with him on the bed. "Morning Merlin." Harry said in a tired but chirpy voice, stroking the young man's hair, having removed the cap and placed it on his bedside table. "You had better start explaining Galahad." Merlin tried to retain a calm and authoritative voice. The recently wakened prick just smiled at him, as if he were the innocent one and Merlin was stirring up a fuss for no reason, "Merlin, let me introduce you to my fiancé, Eggsy Unwin. Eggsy this is Merlin, our technical support on missions. I'm guessing I've been in a coma for a month, going by Eggsy being here, am I correct?"

"Now hold on a fucking minute!" he growled, "When on god's green earth did you, Workaholic, loner recluse Harry Galahad Hart have the time between all your bloody missions to not only find a person who could put up with you but date and propose to someone?"

"Well I think that may be a story for another time." Harry smirked with an impish grin, "Shall we get back to work?"


	2. Chapter 2

As with most night time weather around winter in Britain it was cold and wet. Harry had the unfortunate pleasure of having his mode of transport break down three blocks from his home, as he was travelling back after a two month mission in a place near the centre of Australia which wasn't nearly as delightful as he had been told about. He was suffering from horrible jetlag and an ever more horrid mood.

He grumbled deeply to himself, having taken off his glasses a block back as the contrast between the damp climate and his warm breath made them fog terribly. Also Merlin's snippy comments in his ear about having to make an 'Outback gentlemen's' outfit that both fit in with loose shirts and shorts that everyone else wore in outback Australia but also covered all his body parts from bullets and sunburn, had not only gotten on his nerves but decided to ride them like a mechanical bull. Despite necessity of the Australian clothes he was glad to be back in his usual bespoke suit, stinging though it may be on his sensitive skin.

He was jolted from his annoyances as a young man crashed into him, "Oh sorry bruv, di'n' see you vere, 'orrid weaver you know?" he rubbed his hands up and down Harry's arms, swiftly picking almost everything out of his outer coat pockets. As he went to make his departure Harry's free hand, now missing his signet ring, darted out to catch the young man's wrist, "I'll have my things back thank you very much." He said plainly, catching the boy's eye with his own. In return there was a muffled harrumph and a hand holding out his ring, watch and wallet, "Yes that's a very good start but I want all of it back thank you." Soon after a much more understandable voice replied, "Look mate, some of us don't have much of a choice how we make our living, now you're the very first to ever catch me, and while I'd look to nick that very expensive stick from your arse I can't, and I've got to living somehow." They had a tense moment of silence before he harrumphed again, emptying his pockets, "I will give your phone back on one condition, you call me later and take me out for a drink. You're a fit bloke mate, stick and all." He handed the phone over, one new contact in titled, 'Date: Call me" before disappearing into the night.

"Hello?"

"Yeah guv? Wha' can I do you for?"

"It's the man you nearly robbed blind the other night, Harry. Harry Hart."

"Oh right! I didn't think you'd actually call. You aren't calling to have me arrested are ya?"

"No of course not!"

"Ok good, I'm Eggsy by the way, Eggsy Unwin."

"Lovely. Eggsy, I was wondering if you were busy tonight. I thought I might interest you in going out for a pint."

"Yeah sure, name a time and place and I'll be there."

"Black Prince, 8 o'clock?"

"Perfect, see you then guv


	3. Chapter 3

It was there three year anniversary tonight, which is why you could say Eggsy was less than pleased when Harry to him to his work. "'aaaarryyyy," he whined as they entered the shop, "This isn't the most romantic setting you coulda picked, I mean I'm all for sex at work but not on a date." Harry remained silent as he dragged Eggsy into the dressing room, seemingly ignoring his whinging. As soon as the door was closed Harry pushed Eggsy into the seat spanning the back of the room, "Eggsy, I need you to be quiet and just listen to me for a moment okay? Nod for yes, shake for no," A simple nod followed, Eggsy being able to tell from Harry's tone that this was serious, "Now we have been dating for two years, in that two years you have put up with my disappearances, coming home riddled with bullets and bruises and you've never said a word. Tonight I think it's time you know the truth, I'm not actually a tailor."

Eggsy promptly burst out laughing, unable to keep it in anymore, "Is that why you brought me here?" he laughed, "I already know Harry. You can't sew for the life of you, though I have to admit, for people who don't look too closely, tailor is a good cover for spy." He giggled again, trying to calm himself. Harry stared blankly for a few moments, "How long exactly have you known?"

"Well," he began, "about 2 and a half years now. You went away about 4 months after we started dating, no texts, no call, I was a lil pissed that you'd just try to up and vanish on me… So I broke into your house. Thought I'd move everything an inch to the left or something just to piss you off or find you with some guy so I'd have a reason to punch you in your beautiful smug face." He smiled, leaning forward to peck Harry on his no longer smug looking face, "But instead I found your spare umbrella, why a bloke needs more than one of the exact same umbrella I had no clue so I decided to fiddle around with it, ended up breaking three of my toes sending a stun pellet into my foot."

"I knew it! I knew you didn't break your foot falling down the stairs!" Harry cried triumphantly, standing up and walking about the room, "Why didn't you confront me?"

"Well as I said, I wasn't really certain until two months afta, I was compiling evidence ya see? And I thought, he'll tell me when he's ready. Didn't think it'd take you 2 and a half years though." He grinned up at the now standing Harry.

"Marry me."

"Wha'?!"

"I mean, move in with me. You caught me off guard, I was going to ask you to move in once you'd gotten passed the shock and I'd shown you around, that's why I brought you here in the first place…"

"Harry!"

"Right sorry, Gary Eggsy Unwin, will you marry MOVE IN with me?"

"Course I will luv, and I'll marry you too, but let's wait a couple years yeah?"

"Absolutely! Now, would you like that tour?"


	4. Chapter 4

It was all very odd. She didn't trust this place. Michelle stepped over the threshold of the house with a suspicious eye scanning everything. She bounced Daisy on her hip as she walked, smile plastered on her face that she knew her recently plaster casted son could see through. "It's very big for just you alone 'arry, and you said you was a tailor by trade? Must be a little lonely" she asked, walking into the frankly oversized lounge room, Eggsy hobbling along after on crutches.

"Yes, I inherited this house from my predecessor actually. He retired and as this is a company bought home he moved on, he's with his family in Sussex I believe." Harry replied in a thoughtful tone, "It was only myself and my parents as family and they passed many years ago so I'm very much used to the isolation, though Eggsy has changed my outlook on that quite a bit. Thank you again, Mrs. Unwin, for being so understanding of us. I understand this may be troubling for you, seeing as I am double the age of your son but he has brought a light to my life that I didn't know I was missing until it arrived and-"

"Harry, love!" Eggsy interrupted, "Why don't you go check on that lovely dinner you were making, yeah?"

"Yes of course!" he hurried out to the kitchen.

"He's a drug lord." Michelle stated simply once Harry was out of ear shot.

"Wha'?" Eggsy asked, turning to her abruptly.

"He's a drug lord. No bloody single tailor would have a house like this. Unless he was from them high society families which he said he wasn't. He's got no family, meaning no need for this many rooms. And no company buys houses for its workers. That's just rubbish."

"Mum, he's not a drug lord."

"How much is he paying you? That's how you broke your foot isn't it, you were helping him run a drug cartel!"

"Mum nei'ver of us are drug lords!"

"Why has it taken him six months to meet me hmm? He's clearly a drug lord"

"He goes on trips with work-"

"What would a tailor be doing in the Andes or Austria or wherever he was last month. I tell you, he was drug lording about doing drug lord things."

"Mum! He's not a drug lord he's a spy!"

"You wha'?"

"He's a spy. I broke in here thinking I could get some revenge on him disappearing, ended up breaking my foot with his spy umbrella. He's a spy."

"You're joking"

"Would I really date a drug lord? He's a spy"

A head ducked around the door a moment later, "Dinner's ready" Harry smiled.

"So 'arry, I noticed your collection of James Bond films in the cabinet" Michelle began.

"Oh yes, I have always loved James Bond, the chivalry of it all was quite exciting" Eggsy gave his mother a pointed look, "But if I think I always wanted to be the bad guy in those films" he continued, Michelle returning the look to Eggsy with a smug grin, "We've all got to grow up though haven't we? I'm just a tailor now." He sighed wistfully, completely oblivious to the silent war happening between mother and son.


End file.
